


❝ My Baby ❞ » Zarry

by ZaynieUnderYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horan - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Payne - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieUnderYou/pseuds/ZaynieUnderYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝  In which Harry has babysitter for his baby. But what if Harry one day fucks his baby's babysitter and fall's fall him.  ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> info:
> 
> This is just gonna be a short story, 2-4 chapters maybe the done.
> 
> This one is a bit different because its kinda fast with its story, but I just hope ya'll like it.
> 
> I just kinda like making short stories now.
> 
> (If you have time, visit my other books:) )
> 
> [Thank you]

**prologue:**

A single father who runs his own business and lives on a mansion.

 

That's Harry. A 22 man who has mop of curly hair and has emerald eyes that could get anyone just by a wink.

 

And did I meantion that he has a child? Yes, he has a little girl named Alli. Allison May Styles.

 

Tho, her name is Alli, she is called by her father and babysitter May.

 

She's _thre_ e years old, that's why Mr. Styles hired a babysitter. And that's Zayn, the babysitter.

 

Zayn who is just 17 years old. A normal boy who was sent by his mother to help Mr. Style.

 

Zayn and May got along, May likes Zayn because he's fun to be with and really good looking as May said to his father once.

 

Harry and Zayn got along as well, but what if Harry feels something towards Zayn which is not good, or forbidden as we say.

 

What if Zayn also feels the same way?

 

What's gonna happen in the end?


	2. O - N - E

Harry woked up by his phone ringing, he stirs and groans before slowly rolling to the other side to reach for his phone.

 

 

Harry rolls more and lies on his bare stomach, his eyes flutters a bit when he slowly opens them.

 

 

Once his vision had adjusted from the brightness of his phone, he looks at the screen to see who called him at _5:15_ in the morning.

 

 

He sees who's name is placed and it was his _mu_ m.

 

 

He leaves a very long sigh then drops his head on his bed, he's too tires to answer and he knows what his mother will say.

 

 

This happens almost every morning.

 

 

He hears the phone still continues to ring, he decided to answer so that he can go back to his sleep.

 

 

He pull his head up and sighs before clicking on the screen to answer, he put the phone on speaker and placed it near him.

 

 

"Mum," he said with a croaky voice, his morning voice still intact.

 

 

He drops his head back to his bed after that and waited for his mother to response.

 

 

 _"Harry baby, why would he leave us,"_ his mother starts with the same words. _"Did I do something wrong, wasn't I enough?"_

 

 

He can hear the sadness that was filling inside his mother, the teats that are falling down her cheeks.

 

 

Harry sighs before answering, "Mum we all know that Dad never loved us." He said bitterly, because that's what he thinks.

 

 

 _"Harold, you know that that is not true, he always loved us,"_ his mother said.

 

"If he did then why did he leave," he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

 

 

He just turns the conversation around, because he knows that this will make their talk less and his sleep more.

 

 

 _"He left us because he..."_ His mother did not finish because it was to painful to say, this cause her tears to flood more.

 

 

Harry hates it when this happens, he knows that his mother feel so much pain.

 

 

He lifted his head up and places both his palms on his head then slide them up to his hair.

 

 

"Okay mum, you need some rest." He said softly, while his mother still crying. "It's almost 6 in the morning and you still need some rest."

 

 

Harry shifted at his position and get his phone, "I was planning on taking May their, she said that she misses her _granma."_ He said and he can tell that her mother was listening.

 

 

"But I guess I can't bring her at yours," he said.

 

 

 _"And why?"_ His mother quickly reacts.

 

 

"Because you're filled with tears on your eyes and your all wrinkled, I dont want my girl to see her granma looking like shit." He teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

 

 

 _"Fück you,"_ his mother snapped and Harry can't help but pull out a smile. _"You're not gonna keep me from seeing my grand child even if look like a hobo."_

 

 

And then Harry laughs, this is where he gets his sassy/bitchy attitude, from her mother.

 

 

He then hears his mother soon laughed with him.

 

 

This made his past memories come to his minds. Those days, when Harry used to have a magazine about sex, his mother scolded him and taught him not to read this kind of magazine at a young age, Harry just laughed and so does his mum.

 

 

There was once when Harry brought a girl, then his mother wouldn't shut up on saying 'to always wear protection'.

 

 

There was also that day when it was prom night, his partner did made it so he just returned him, but his mother brought him back there and his mother became his partner, eventually Harry's partner did come, she was just late. Very late.

 

 

Those were the days with his mother, happy days as he would describe.

 

 

Soon, their laughter got softer and softer.

 

 

"I love you, mum." Harry said truthfully.

 

 

 _"I love you too, sweetheart."_ His mother responds.

 

 

"Now go to sleep mum, you need some rest." Harry insisted.

 

 

He hears his mother sighs on the line, _"okay. G'night."_ His mother said.

 

 

Harry giggles before responding, "good morning."

 

 

After a few seconds he hears the soft snores coming from his mother, he turn his phone around and end the call.

 

 

He looks at the time on his phone and it was almost _si_ x.

 

 

He released a deep sigh with his eyes close and head pushing down. His elbows were his support and the white sheets were the only cover that's keeping him warm.

 

 

He placed his phone to his table and tugged in his covers, not caring what position his having just to have a small rest.

 

 

He can feel his self drifting back to sleep, but unfortunately his alarm clock buzz. The signal that it's time for him to wake up.

 

 

He dip his face dip on the bed. And groans loudly who also sounds like a scream.

 

 

-

 

 

"Okay babe, eat your pancakes before it gets cold," Harry said to his 3 years old daughter who is sitting on a chair with a plate filled with pancakes.

 

 

Her daughter nods with a hum in responds, he smiled at her daughter and placed the pan on the sink.

 

 

He went to the freezer to get a drink for his daughter, "babe, what do you want orange or grape juice." Harry asked while showing her the bottles.

 

 

She looks at the two beverages and look at his daddy who is also looking her, waiting for her responds.

 

 

"I want a ... Vodka, daddy!" She exclaimed while raising her hands up in the air.

 

 

Harry fake gasp, he's used to this. He's not shock that his daughter would respond cheekily.

 

 

This wasn't the first time that this happen, the first time was more shocking. He even punish his little girl but she would just laughed at his daddy like she did not say anything stupid or for adults.

 

 

Harry walk to his daughter and tickle her sides, "you want vodka, huh?" He asked and tickled his daughter even more.

 

 

Her daughter would squirm with laughter and tell her daddy to stop.

 

 

"Orange or Grape," Harry stopped tickling her and asked her one more time.

 

 

"Vodka?" May teased more, which earns more tickles from her father.

 

 

Harry tickled more and more until she gives up and chooses orange.

 

 

"O-ora-ang-ee." She said. "I want orange, please."

 

 

Harry smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, he grab the orange juice bottle and a glass.

 

 

He poured the juice into the glass and gave it to his baby girl.

 

 

He return the juice inside the freezer including the grape juice and remove his apron, revealing his bare chest and stomach.

 

 

He was only wearing his black boxers.

 

 

"Oohh, daddy's got dimple at his back." His daughter said.

 

 

Harry just giggled and turn around and watch his daughter to eat.

 

 

He doesn't if anythings wrong with his daughter or is his daughter just like him, more than him.

 

 

He can't help but smile of the thought of his daughter being flirty and cheeky.

 

 

He also had on his mind, that his daughter is gonna have a lot of sex just like his father. He knows that will happen but he will guide his daughter and always be there for her.

 

 

That's what he says to himself, he will always love and take care for his baby.

 

 

His thoughts were cut when he hears their doorbell rung. And he knows who it is. He totally knows.

 

 

"I'm just gonna go get the door, okay babe." He told his daughter which she nods.

 

 

As Harry walks to the door he can't help but stretch a smile on his face, he just cant.

 

 

He reaches for the door knob and twisted it open, he swings it open and saw a dark haired lad who is _17_ years old, standing on their front door.

 

 

"Hi _Zayn_." He greeted.

 

 

When Zayn turn his eyes on Mr. Styles he can't help but look at his bare chest and his visible outline abs.

 

 

Zayn felt heat rushing through his veins, he could also feel his member hardening.

 

 

He quickly brought his eyes up to Harry's and greet him, "m'rning Mr. Styles." But his eyes has a mind of its own and look down at Harry stomach, he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. Only in his boxers.

 

 

Zayn bit the inside of his lower lip, but he push his eyes back to Harry's.

 

 

He saw Harry smirking at him, Harry was leaning by the door with his elbow you could see his arm pit.

 

 

He heard Harry chuckle and moved away from the door, "com'on in."

 

 

He entered the house and went straightly to May, with Harry behind.

 

 

Harry was busy checking out the lads bum, he felt his lower twitch. He shook his head and closed the door.

 

 

He shrug every dirty imaginations that he have been imagining.

 

 

He followed Zayn to the kitchen.

 

 

"Okay, now I'm gonna go and take a shower and get ready to go to work." He informed May, "Zayn can you get my polo it's on the laundry, I think I might already have ironed it."

 

 

Zayn nods and tells May that he'll be back.

 

 

As Harry walks to his room and take a shower. Zayn on the other side was still finding Mr. Styles polo.

 

 

He looked at the ironed clothes, the folded ones, but nothing. He started to look inside the bin where the done clothes are put, he push some clothes to look and then he finally founds it.

 

 

All crumpled but still smells good. He placed it on the pad and ironed Mr. Styles polo.

 

 

After a few minutes, he was done.

 

 

He brought the polo with him to Mr. Styles room, when he reached the room it was open so he just entered.

 

 

The room was empty but it sure was messy.

 

 

He called for him and went to the bathroom, once he turns to the left he saw Mr. Styles his back facing him.

 

 

But that was not that shocked him, it was the fact that Harry was wet and naked, Zayn saw Harry's naked bum. His eyes grew and step back which cause him to fall back to Harry's bed.

 

 

Harry turns around to see Zayn lying on the bed with a shocked face, I immediately wrap my towel around my waist and walk to him.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Harry ask while leaning down to Zayn, his hands on the lads cheeks.

 

 

Zayn nodded slowly and stood up. Harry also stood up with small droplets of water from his curly hair.

 

 

It was Zayn's first to see somebody's naked bum, and his first time to see Harry's naked bum.

 

 

Their eyes met and you could feel the tension that was between them. Both of them don't why their feeling this but both also knows that their liking it.

 

 

Harry started to step closer to Zayn and leans his head closer to Zayn.

 

 

He just feels the need to kiss Zayn's plump lips. The thought of them making out made Harry Jr. grew hard, a big visible by the towel if you ask.

 

 

Zayn's heart of course speeds up and beats faster, he feels his breath getting uneasy and his hands sweating.

 

 

Harry leans more closer, he closes his eyes and leans even more closer ready to taste Zayn's lips on his.

 

 

Both their lips were so close you could almost feel them, but Zayn snapped into reality and push Mr. Styles slowly by his chest.

 

 

Harry slowly opens his eyes and looks at Zayn.

 

 

"Uh-hm I still need to go back for May," he said, he looks at Harry and he's sure that he saw Harry was dissapointed.

 

 

'Whats with the face?' Zayn thoughts.

 

 

"Oh yeah," Harry responds awkwardly.

 

 

Zayn handed the polo to him and left the room without another word.

 

 

Harry just sighed and thinks about what just happen and how dissapointed he was that he did not placed his lips on the lad.

 

 

He always had this strange feeling towards Zayn since he started to take care for his daughter.

 

 

When hen first saw Zayn, he was shock at how a 17 years old can be this so beautiful.

 

 

Zayn started a few months after he turned 17, his mother came up to Harry and said that Zayn would like to help I'm taking good care for his child.

 

 

He feel teased by Zayn and at the same time he felt like he's been challenged. He doesn't what challenge bug he knows that he's sexually frustrated.

 

 

It was like 2 years ago since he had sex, he would just wank off if he feels the need to release.

 

 

That's what he do, when one night he can't help but thinking about being inside Zayn. He just woke up in the middle of the night with a hard clock and a sweaty forehead.

 

 

He strokes his member up and down while imagining being inside Zayn, he would go faster when he was imagining ducking Zayn faster.

 

 

Thats what he do, he would grip tighter at his clock whenever he imagines that Zayn clenches around him.

 

 

Call him creepy, or horny. But he's just really whipped by Zayn, but he always denies it.

 

 

He shrugs of the thoughts and look down to see his half-hard cöck creating a tent. He groans and continued wiping off the wet on him.

 

 

Zayn on the other hand, he was busying himself by cleaning the dishes. He told May to watch some cartoons first before they play.

 

 

He cant help but keep on thinking about what just happen insides Harry's room.

 

 

He can't believe that Harry and him almost kissed. _Lips_ to _Lips._

 

 

It's not that he doesn't like or want to, it's just that he feels that it's not right. That's why he pulled away, he was even grateful that he even snapped back to reality.

 

 

He feels something for Mr. Styles and he admits them.

 

 

He gets hard for Mr. Styles, yes.

 

 

He feels hot when he's with Mr. Styles, yes.

 

 

He likes Mr. Styles, yes.

 

 

He's in _lov_ e with Mr. Styles, ...? He doesn't but all he knows is that he gets this strange feeling whenever Mr. Styles would touch him any part of his body.

 

 

He hears Mr. Styles shoes walking down the stairs, he immediately shrug his thoughts and continued in washing the dishes.

 

 

"May," he heard Harry calls his daughter.

 

 

He heard the little girl hums and ran to him and gives him a hug.

 

 

He hears Harry saying that he's gonna go now and go to work, saying to be good and don't stress Zayn out.

 

 

Zayn jump a bit when he hears his name.

 

 

 _'Whatdoesthatsupposetomean?'_ He thinks.

 

 

He soon heard the front door open, he thought that Harry already out but he was wrong because he was called by him.

 

 

He dried his wet hands and went to Harry who was patiently waiting outside the door.

 

 

He looks at me and so did Zayn. They just stared at each other and you could feel the tension coming back.

 

 

Harry was the first to break the silence.

 

 

"I might be home late, so you could just go home if you want after your curfew." Harry said giving him a assuring smile.

 

 

"Okay," Zayn simply nodded and return the smile with a sweet one.

 

 

When he thought that Harry was done he step back in the house and ready to close the door.

 

 

When he was about to turn around, he saw Harry leaning down to him. The next thing he knows is that a pair of hard but soft lips was placed on his cheeks.

 

 

He felt the heat coming from Harry's lips, sends chills and shivers to Zayn's spine and veins.

 

 

Zayn couldn't believe on what was happening.

 

 

Harry quickly then pulled away and say a little by before turning around and go to his car.

 

 

Harry then pull the car out of the side and drove off with a unending smile on his lips.

 

 _'I might not have kiss him on his lips, but I did still get to kiss him.'_ Harry thought himself while driving. His other hand on the steering wheel while the other was leaning by the cars door with his elbow outside and his fingers covering his smiling mouth.

 

 


	3. T - W - O

Harry arrived at his office with a smile on his face, he couldn't stop it, and he's not planning on stopping it.

 

 

He walks to his chair, placing his folders and stuffs on the table before sitting down.

 

 

His molds his hands together and places his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hands. Thinking about what happen earlier, this made him stretch out a smile and his eyes lit up at the thought.

 

 

Even if he hurriedly pull away from Zayn and ran to his car, he still saw the blush that was erupting from Zayn's cheeks. That made Harry smile even more as the thought of Zayn's cuteness.

 

 

Harry was like fantasizing over the boy, not like but really fantasizing.

 

 

On the other side, outside's Harry's door. His best pal, Liam, was walking towards Harry's door.

 

 

When he comes near the door, he reaches for the knob and twist them open and he entered Harry's office, but when he saw Harry's face he could already tell that Harry probably had a good sex last night and he couldn't stop reliving it, or he was fantasizing on a special someone, or thinking dirty thoughts.

 

 

Liam laughs at his mate's smiling face and walks near him and takes his seat across Harry.

 

 

"So who'd you had sex last night?" Liam asked, making Harry snapped out from his cute thoughts towards Zayn.

 

 

"Wh-at?" Harry stutters, still not recovering from his thoughts.

 

 

"C'mon, was it good?" Liam tease, nudging Harry's arms wiggling his left eyebrow.

 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks plainly once he had finally recovered.

 

 

"Cut the bull, Styles" Liam spurted, "you know exactly what I'm talking about."

 

 

Harry sighs then leans back from his chair, "I did not have sex last night, hell I haven't even had sex since last year." Harry stated frustratingly.

 

 

It's true, it was a long time ago when he had sex with someone, that was a girl he just met from the bar.

 

 

He was pretty drunk and too stress, the girl flirt with him and Harry ended the girls desperate attention. Apparently, they had sex on Harry's house and when the morning came and realizes what just happen, he did not talk to the girl nor noticed her, he just leaves a note saying 'you can leave'.

 

 

Harry did not regret what happen then, but he just doesn't want to talk about it.

 

 

"So, if you haven't had any action, what made you all smiley and gloomy?" Liam asks with a tone of curiosity.

 

 

"Nothing,"

 

 

"The truth, Styles," Liam raises his voice, knowing Harry can't keep it for long.

 

 

"Okay, it's Zayn." Harry mumbles, enough for Liam to Hear.

 

 

Liam's eyes widens, "Zayn, you mean _the Babysitter?"_ Liam gasp, but Harry can hear a sarcastic in his voice.

 

 

"What's with the sarcasm?" Harry asks and glares at his mate.

 

 

"Oh nothing, it's just I know that you have this feelings for this Zayn." Liam admitted.

 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks with a bit of irritation with his voice.

 

 

"What I'm trying to say is," Liam started. "I know that have feelings for him since the day he started to babysit your daughter, but that feelings was just a slight infatuation, I didn't know that it grew and formed a love." Liam finishes with a smile, a bit proud of what he had just said.

 

 

Harry was quite shock at what he was hearing from his best mate, but he knew that Liam was right; maybe about the feelings and infatuation but _Love_ , he's not so sure about that.

 

 

-

 

 

Zayn on the other hand, he got tired and sleepy after what he and May have done.

 

 

The played around, running, Zayn chasing her, color stuffs and watched a movie together. May fell asleep watching the movie, Zayn carried her to her room and let her take a small nap.

 

 

When he return to the living room, seeing how messy it was. He started to clean the mess that May and him done.

 

 

After a few minutes he finally was finished and dropped down to the couch falling asleep.

 

 

The day flew and Harry went home late, he looks at his watch and saw that it was already past 9. He open his front door and entered his house, he was quite amused by the peacefulness of the house.

 

 

He thinks that May is already in bed.

 

 

He continued walking and at the side of his eyes he saw Zayn, peacefully sleeping on the couch with his mouth slightly parted.

 

 

He smiled at the beautiful sight that he is seeing, he steps forward and leans down to Zayn caressing his cheeks.

 

 

"Zee," Harry whispered slowly, shrugging the sleeping boy to wake.

 

 

"Zee, wake up."

 

 

Zayn slowly flutters awake, he slowly opens his eyes and saw Mr. Styles leaning near him, both of their faces just inches away.

 

 

"Mr. Styles, I'm sorry I fell asleep on-" Zayn speaks, sitting up but Harry cut him off.

 

 

"Hey, it's okay, I should be the one apologizing for going home almost 10," Harry explains while smiling at Zayn.

 

 

"Is you're mum gonna pick you up?" Harry asks. Zayn just nodded. "Ok, I'll just put my things up my room and I'll walk you out," Harry suggested and gives Zayn a sweet smile. "and I thought that you're gonna stop calling me Mr. Styles?" Harry teases with a cheeky grin.

 

 

Zayn mumbles a soft 'sorry' and just nodded at Harry with a smile.

 

 

He left without another word, his face blank when he walked up to his room.

 

 

Zayn stood up from the couch and waited patiently by the door.

 

 

He soon received a text from his mum saying she won't be able to get him and also that he should just ask for Harry to give him a ride, but with Zayn's shyness he couldn't ask Harry for a lift.

 

 

Zayn just lean his head back against the wood with eyes closed and thinking about just walking home and get some rest.

 

 

Zayn was too consumed on his thoughts to hear Harry's footsteps down the stairs, he didn't know that he was already standing in front of him until Harry made a sound.

 

 

He cleared his throat, and Zayn snapped his eyes open, pushing himself off the door.

 

 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Harry mumbles from his breath.

 

 

"Course" Zayn smiled shyly "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

 

Zayn turned to open the door, before an arm shot out from over my shoulder, slamming it back into the frame.

 

 

"Harry, what are yo-" Zayn was cut off when Harry spun him around and pushed me against the door.

 

 

His face hovering over Zayn's and his hot breathe fanning across his cheeks in shallow huffs. His fingers rose to Zayn's face, gently stroking down his jawline, his slow touch igniting fire underneath Zayn's skin.

 

 

His thumb drew up Zayn's chin and across his lower lip causing him to let out a shaky breathe against his fingers.

 

 

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." Harry whispered, a smell of alcohol drifting through his breathe as he leaned in closer, pressing his lips gently to Zayn's. "I've been wanting to taste your lips."

 

 

Zayn inhaled deeply when Harry's lips pushed more firmly onto his when he didn't respond, Zayn's brain still trying to catch up with what was going on.

 

 

 _'He was kissing me, he was really kissing me._ ' Zayn says to his thoughts

 

 

A growl erupted deep in Harry's throat, his impatience from Zayn's lack of response growing. Zayn was still in shock with what was happening, his body frozen to the core, too scared and confused to do the things that his mind was screaming at him to do.

 

 

"I know you want to kiss me back, Zee." Harry mumbled against him, his tongue slowly tracing the shape of Zayn's bottom lip. Harry's hands ran down the boy's sides and grasped onto his hips, squeezing gently as he tried to get any type of reaction from him.

 

 

Harry kissed the corner of his mouth, before trailing kisses along Zayn's cheek and to his ear, sucking it's lobe into his mouth, his tongue swirling around his skin before biting down gently on it.

 

 

The feeling of his teeth digging into Zayn's skin woke him up from him back to reality, and his hands flew up to tangle themselves in the back of Harry's curly hair, twisting around his locks and pulling his face back to his, crushing his lips flush against Harry's.

 

 

Harry's arms circled around Zayn's slim waist, pulling him closer into his while he moved his lips fervently against Zayn's own, both of Harry's lips molding around his bottom one.

 

 

Harry grazed his teeth against Zayn's bottom lip, breaking the kiss momentarily to take it between his teeth and drag it back, teeth marks etched into the reddened skin, taking advantage of Zayn's open mouth as he slipped his tongue in and started moving it in a flurry against Zayn's.

 

 

Zayn's mind was buzzing with arousal and shock as Harry continued to kiss him against the hard wood of the door, the coldness of the wood seeping through the back of his shirt and cooling my heated body.

 

 

Harry pulled back briefly to catch a breathe, before diving back in, his large hand splaying across the small of Zayn's back as he continued to assault his lips harshly.

 

 

Zayn's hands travelled slowly from Harry's hair down to his muscular arms and to the waistband of his jeans, his fingers blindly pulling the polo that Zayn had previously picked for him to wear earlier that night from the waistband and slipping his hands underneath, pressing his palms flat against his hard torso.

 

 

Harry let out a small whimper at the contact, biting down on Zayn's lip once more before his hand journeyed slowly up to Zayn's waist to fondle his man breast with his large hand. Zayn's back arched off the door into his hand, the pleasure shooting through me as he squeezed it gently and rolled it around his palm.

 

 

Zayn moaned a bit louder this time and Harry chuckled in the kiss. Zayn grab Harry's hair tighter, as he glares at Harry on his thoughts. Harry throwed his head because of pleasure, with his mouth open.

 

 

"Baby, you're so good," Harry said and continued attacking Zayn's neck, bruising it.

 

 

"Jump," Harry whispered onto Zayn's ear.

 

 

Zayn didn't know what Harry just said, is he gonna leap or hop.

 

 

But Zayn soon jump so high, making his legs wrap around Harry's waist tightly, when he felt Harry squeeze his bum and lifted him up.

 

 

Harry laughs and carry Zayn, Zayn wrap his arms around his neck and his hands on his curls, he continued on kissing Harry sweetly.

 

 

Harry couldn't walk properly, causing to pin Zayn on the bookshelf in the living room, Zayn's back was in pain he throws hi head because of that.

 

 

"Shit, i'm sorry," Harry apologize while kissing Zayn's cheek.

 

 

Harry was about to unbuckle his belt when he heard his little daughter calling for him, walking by the stairs.

 

 

"Daddy?!"

 

 

"Shit!" Harry cursed under his breath, he let go of Zayn and arrange both of their clothes, it was such a mess.

 

 

"Daddy, is that you?" May asks, as she reach the living room. she ope the lights to see his daddy and Zayn.

 

 

She wonders why their hairs looks like a bird nest.

 

 

"Yes, baby." Harry said once his breath was even.

 

 

He walk to his daughter and pull her up. "I thought you were asleep?"

 

 

"I was thristy," she said while gesturing for her to be down, Harry leaned down and put her down.

 

 

"What happen to the books?" May ask as she sees some of them on the floor and some pages were crumpled.

 

 

Harry look at what happen, _'shit'_

 

 

"Ahm, I was finding something." Harry lied and he felt guilty lying at his little girl.

 

 

"Ow, did you find it?"

 

 

"Ah-m, yes baby. i did," Harry said, "why don't go back to your room and get some rest, while i take Zayn outside."

 

 

"Okay," she said while finishing her water, "bye Zaynie," and she walks off.

 

 

Harry turn around and look at Zayn with full of affection on his eyes. "So tomorrow?"

 

 

Zayn just smiled, not thinking clearly.

 

 

 


	4. T - H - R - E - E

The alarm clock started to ring up, Zayn reach for the alarm and turn it off.

 

 

To be honest, he did not even sleep or just a little nap. He just couldn't sleep, his mind will always bring him to the scene at Harry's.

 

 

The memory would keep coming back, the feeling of it makes him want more.

 

 

The heat between their lips and their tongue that would fight for control, that would always come back on Zayn's mind.

 

 

To be honest, he doesn't even know what to feel because his mind is not functioning well right now, he knows that he had been waiting for that to come but he also is afraid of that.

 

 

Because things might turn out not so good.

 

 

He closes his eyes and think on what happen after last nigh.

 

 

After last night, the kiss, the sweet-passionate kiss that Harry and him shared. He immediately walk home.

 

 

 

_**F l a s h b a c k** _

 

 

He waited for Harry to walk down, because he walk followed his daughter making sure that she was tugged in.

 

 

He stood near the door facing the outside dark, it was already past 11pm. He waited for Harry with his hands crossed on his chest.

 

 

His fingers suddenly reached his lips, his red swollen lips that were still heated from the kiss earlier.

 

 

He smiles as he thinks about Harry kissing him, feeling his cheeks blushing. He also admits that, that was the best kiss that he have ever experienced. Harry was not his first kiss, but Harry sure is his best-real kiss.

 

 

He can't help but laugh as his thoughts brings him to where Harry had pinned him on the book shelves, that was so hot and very intense even tho his back was slightly aching. He still enjoyed that.

 

 

He was too occupied with his thoughts that he did not notice Harry coming down.

 

 

Harry saw Zayn just standing still, he walk near him and wrap his arms around Zayn and places his chin on Zayn's shoulder.

 

 

He felt Zayn jump a bit and snapped back to reality, he just giggle and buried his face on Zayn's neck, slowly giving it a kiss.

 

 

When Harry started to suck on Zayn's skin, Zayn slowly felt the pleasure and he can't help but bit his lower lip just to hold the moans. He titled his head to the other side for Harry to have more space.

 

 

"Stop holding you're moans babe," Harry said under Zayn's neck, "I want to hear you."

 

 

Zayn was having second thoughts, but he soon had give up releasing his moans, sexy moans as Harry describes.

 

 

"Mmmh," Zayn moans, his eyes closed and his lower lip on his teeth.

 

 

Harry continued his kiss on Zayn's neck, slowly biting on the skin with his teeth. Harry's hands soon roamed around Zayn's body, he slowly lowered his hands down to his stomach.

 

 

Both of them did not mind that they were making out outside the door where it's openly wide, people can see. But Harry was confident to continue because aside from it's already dark and people are already asleep, he just want to feel Zayn again.

 

 

He pass the lads belt and he teasingly placed his hands on Zayn's clothed c **ó** ck. He palmed Zayn's half-hard and that made Zayn to moan louder and buck his hips back, his bum made contact with Harry's already hard c **ó** ck.

 

 

Harry stop sucking on Zayn's neck and moaned, slowly thrusting his hips meeting Zayn's bum.

 

 

Harry is so turn on right now and he's afraid that he can't control this.

 

 

He remove his hands from Zayn's clothed còck and bring it to Zayn's body, wrapping it tightly with his forehead on Zayn's shoulder.

 

 

Both of them was still adjusting from their heavy moans. Zayn turn around and lean his back at the wall and wrap his hands around Harry's body and his head on Harry's firm chest.

 

 

Harry wrap his arms around Zayn and kissed Zayn's head.

 

 

_**E n d o f F l a s h b a c k** _

 

 

 

Zayn closed his eyes, feeling that certain negative thing again. Since last night, after the kiss his thoughts were full of joy and happiness but besides that positive feeling, the negative was just at the side.

 

 

He feels weak and so guilty.

 

 

He doesn't know how to feel, what to feel. He even thinks if this was right, he thinks on continuing this kind of feeling or stop it before something bad happen.

 

 

He couldn't even continue to remember what happen next because of the feeling his having.

 

 

He groans and rolls his body, with his stomach laying flatly and his head buried on his soft pillows.

 

 

He is so confused.

 

 

All he knows right now, is that he gotta get ready for another day of babysitting.

 

 

-

 

 

Zayn arrive at the Styles door step. He waited for a minute before knocking at the door.

 

 

He sighed first before knocking, releasing a very depressed sigh.

 

 

After a few seconds he heard the door knob twist, he look up and just in time the door slowly opened. To say he was expecting Harry, but he did not it was May who opened the door.

 

 

"Zee.." She squealed with such an excitement on her voice.

 

 

She open the door widely and raise her hands up gesturing for her to be up, Zayn leans down and wrap his arms around baby May's body, carrying her inside.

 

 

He places his bag on the side near the couch after he closes the door.

 

 

He looks around and notice the place was quiet and there was no sign of Harry.

 

 

"Babe, where's daddy?" Zayn asked looking at May.

 

 

"He's up in his room, still dreaming." May said playing with his fingers.

 

 

Zayn smiled at the girls choice words. This girl is really smart for a 3 years old.

 

 

"Have you eaten yet?" Zayn wondered, knowing that Harry was still asleep and no one else here is to prepare food.

 

 

She looks up at Zayn and place her fingers on her lips, while shooking her head with a smile and then hide her face on Zayn's neck. She was really adorable, she's got her father's eyes and dimples.

 

 

Zayn giggles at her cuteness, "Such a cute child."

 

 

He carried her to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for her and for Harry.

 

 

He put her on the high chair, "Okay, now i'm gonna make you a breakfast then I'll go get daddy for him to eat with you." Zayn said, "Okay?"

 

 

May didn't quite understand, but all she knows is that Zayn is good guy and she trusts him. "Mmhh," She nodded with a hum.

 

 

Zayn walked to the refrigerator to look at what he can cook for them, he saw pork chop, ground pork, vegetable lumpia.

 

 

 _Woah, they have a lot of food_ , he thought.

 

 

He forgot the last time he look at their freezer, he only gets water for May and for food they eat chips and sometimes the eat cereals.

 

 

He knows how to cook these foods but he doesn't really have time, and for sure May is already hungry. He search for more easy cook, his eyes landed on bacon.

 

 

"Babe, you like bacon?" Zayn asked looking at May.

 

 

May's eyes lit up, "Yes!"

 

 

"Bacon it is."

 

 

Zayn grab the bacon, he also grab the pan and placed it on the stove. He turn on the stove with just a little fire, he also put just a little amount of oil. One drop, then he spread the small oil around the pan.

 

 

He soon placed the bacon strips one by one. After a few moments, he turns off the fire and place the bacon on a small plate.

 

 

He grab a plate for May and place it in front of her together with the bacon a few inches a way, "you want a rice with that?" Zayn asked, knowing May is a rice person.

 

 

"Yes, please."

 

 

Zayn takes May place and put some rice, just enough for her to eat all of it. He places the plate back in front of her.

 

 

"Now, i'll go get daddy okay?" Zayn said while caressing his hands on May's head.

 

 

May just nod as she continues to eat.

 

 

Zayn leave May and the kitchen, quite nervous walking up the stairs. As he nears Harry's door he feels his chest tightening and his palm getting sweaty.

 

 

He reach for the door knob and slowly twisted it open, he entered his head slightly peaking on what is happening inside.

 

 

His eyes soon landed on a bare body laying flatly on his stomach, with the white bed sheets covering the half part of his body.

 

 

Zayn entered fully and softly closed the door, careful to not create too much noise. He walks closer to Harry's sleeping body, once he nears his body his eyes immediately wanders on Harry's bare back which was facing him.

 

 

He stared at Harry's sexy back and trailed his eyes down to his almost visible hips, it would be visible if the covers weren't their.

 

 

After a few minutes, he finally got back to reality. He finally stopped checking Harry out, he scoffs at himself before leaning down to wake Harry up.

 

 

"Harry," he pats Harry's back, "wake up."

 

 

Harry showed no sign of awareness and Zayn decided to wake him up the hard way.

 

 

He grab both Harry's shoulders and shake him, "Harry wake up!" He keeps shaking Harry's shoulder, he didn't know that Harry was already awake with a playful smile on his face.

 

 

The next he knows was that he felt one arm wrap around his waist and pull him on the bed next to Harry.

 

 

Zayn almost shouted but he hold his voice to not scare May who's eating downstairs, he falls down the bed with an arm above his chest, he turns his head to look at Harry who has his eyes closed but with a big grin plastered on his face.

 

 

Zayn would love to wake up with a man lying next to him with his arms wrap around him protectively. A smile stretched from his face, but soon remembered why he was here for.

 

 

"Harry..." he said while trying to remove Harry's arm on top of him but he failed and that made Harry pulled him closer to his body.

 

 

Harry was now lying sidely with Zayn's back on his chest, his hands now firmly wrap around Zayn's body.

 

 

Zayn can't help but blush at the position his having.

 

 

He felt Harry's nose brush on the nape of his neck and shivers from Harry's breath.

 

 

"Harry you need to wake up, you still have work to go." Zayn said, but now he stayed still loving Harry's arms around him.

 

 

"I don't have work today," Harry said, his morning voice still present which Zayn finds so sexy.

 

 

"Why?" Zayn asked.

 

 

"Because..." Harry said adjusting his voice first, "I promise May that I would spend a day with her, and this day is free for me," Harry explained.

 

 

That made Zayn admire Harry more, because he always thinks and cares about his baby. He wondered if Harry cares about him.

 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

 

"Why?" Harry asks confusedly, he buried his face deeper on Zayn's neck.

 

 

"So that you could have more private time together, father and daughter moments." Zayn said, he could feel Harry smiling from his neck.

 

 

"What if I tell you that, I like you to be here with us. To join the 'father and daughter moments' you said?" Harry said, but Zayn finds it hard to understand what he's saying.

 

 

Harry could feel that Zayn was confused.

 

 

"What I'm trying to say is..." Harry said while turning Zayn around to face him, ".. what if it want you to be part of our moments, what if I also want to make moments with you?"

 

 

Zayn froze at his position, Harry's words struck him like a thunder. It shock him and sends vibration to his heart that made it beat faster.

 

 

He never heard someone said that to him, he feels so... he can't even explain what he's feeling. All he knows was that he feels, happy and _loved_.

 

 

Harry looks at Zayn, he was blushing so hard that Harry finds so cute and adorable. Everything that he said was all true, he wants to have special moments with Zayn, and if ever he wants to have moments just the three of them. _Harry, May & Zayn._

 

 

Harry smiled at Zayn, he leans closer to Zayn's face and kiss his nose. "M'rning," Harry said smiling.

 

 

Zayn's heart speeds more and blush even more.

 

 

Both of the lad just stare deep into each others eyes. Harry pulls the boy closer to his bare body, his head on his firm chest.

 

 

Zayn could hear Harry's heart beating, which was also beating fast. That made Zayn smile and thinks _'maybe he does like me.'_

 

 

Both of them were to busy with their feelings to catch up that they forgot about May.

 

 

"Dad," May's voice suddenly appears and it's sure that she was just at the door.

 

 

That made Zayn to snap from reality and quickly pulls away from Harry's arms and jump out of bed and falling on the floor on his bum just in tine for the door to open revealing May with a cheeky smile.

 

 

"Zee, what're you doing on the floor?" She asks innocently.

 

 

"uh-mm, I-i wa-as just try-i-ng to, a-ha-mm.." Zayn was all out of words, but Harry saved him.

 

 

"Zayn was just looking for his ring baby, he lost it when he entered." Harry explains calmly with his back on the headboard.

 

 

May looked at Zayn and gives him a look 'really?'.

 

 

Zayn nods, "ahm, yeah, I was- i was looking for it," He acted like he was looking for something.

 

 

"But what's that on your finger." May pointed out.

 

 

Zayn looks at his finger and saw the ring, "Oww, aaah, here it is..." He said awkwardly.

 

 

May just laugh and walk to his daddy and jump on the bed to hug him and kiss him on the cheeks. Zayn heard May mumbling a good morning before he stood up and walk to the door but was soon stopped.

 

 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

 

 

Zayn turn around and look at Harry, "I'll go downstairs to clean up May's plate and prepare for your food."

 

 

"Don't, I'll make my own, just bring May with you. I'll be down soon, i'll just freshen up." Harry said and looks at May and give her a kiss on her head.

 

 

"Okay," Zayn mumbled.

 

 

Zayn waited for May to come with him before they got out together. He let May go first.

 

 

Zayn turn his head too look at Harry who was looking at him and once their eyes met Harry sent him a wink, and that made Zayn blush.

 

 

 


	5. F - O - U - R

**_Last Chapter :)_ **

 

 

_-continuation-_

 

It just took a few minutes to reach the living room with May who was having fun playing on the stairs, counting her steps down.

 

 

Zayn was the first to reach the living room and when he saw that May was still walking down, he decided to get some water for him to drink.

 

 

"May I'll just be at the kitchen, ok?" Zayn called out, peeking his head to May.

 

 

May look up to see Zayn looking at him, she gives him a sweet smile and nods at him then she continue to count together with her steps.

 

 

Zayn sighed before entering the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pour some water. Once the glass was filled he placed the jug on the side and lifted the glass and places it on his lips.

 

 

When the glass hits his lips, memories from last night Harry and him kissing went flushing back through his mind.

 

 

The feeling of Harry's hot sweet lips on him, the lingers it gives. The moment when Harry would pursed his lips against his just to feel every part of it. He feels it, he feels everything like it just happen again.

 

 

Zayn was half way finishing his drink went suddenly he felt an arms wrap around his thin waist.

 

 

Zayn almost choked that he had to lean down and his bum part backing away feeling the slightly hard shaft against it. He placed the glass on the counter and turn around to face Harry.

 

 

"You almost choked me," Zayn said, with a bit of a loud tone.

 

 

Harry smiled at wrap his arms around him and pulls him closer to him, "I know and i'm sorry," he said then hugs Zayn raising his hands to caress Zayn's head.

 

 

Zayn just melted and he let his chin rests on Harry's bare shoulder.

 

 

"I thought you were gonna take a shower?" Zayn ask. Liking the feeling of Harry's arms working on him.

 

 

"Ahm, well. May wanted to go swimming, and since It's been a long time since I jump into the pool, I decided to swim with her." He explains. "Or _we_ could swim with her."

 

 

Zayn pulls away from the hug, but Harry's arms still on him as the look deeply into each other.

 

 

"So you wanna join us?" Harry asked with a teasing smile.

 

 

Zayn would really love to but One: He doesn't have anything to wear, and Two: He doesn't really know how to swim.

 

 

"I'd love to but... I have nothing to wear." Zayn said.

 

 

"Nonsense you can use mine." Harry said, liking the idea of Zayn wearing his clothes.

 

 

Zayn slightly blush at the idea of him wearing Harry's trunks or clothes.

 

 

"No- no it's o-." Zayn tried to speak but Harry insisted.

 

 

"Yes, you will," Harry said, then drag Zayn out of the kitchen. "C'mon."

 

 

Zayn just let Harry pull him, with a smile plastered on his face. Harry's grip was not that tight, but it was enough to keep Zayn on his hands. _He doesn't want to let go._

 

 

When they reached the stairs, Zayn saw May still counting steps but she look up when she saw her father walking towards her. She smiles at the sight of her father's presence and Zayn's.

 

 

"What's going on, dad?" May asked innocently.

 

 

"C'mon, let go get ready for the pool." Harry excitedly said not letting go of Zayn's hands.

 

 

Zayn just smiled at the sight of seeing the father and daughter happy. He saw May look at her happily.

 

 

"Why is you hands connected?" May asked with a little smirk.

 

 

Harry smiled at his daughter, he needs no more to explain because he knows that May was only teasing. She maybe just _three_ but she has a brain of a _twenty-three._

 

 

Zayn on the other hand, he doesn't know what to say. He was lost of words and slightly embarrassed. Feeling the heat up on his cheeks.

 

 

"Go get ready, baby." Harry said winking at his daughter, which May know what it means.

 

 

May walk up the stairs with a big grin and entered her room. When Harry saw that May was already on her room, he turns around to look at Zayn, who was blushing so hard.

 

 

Harry can't help but smile and adore the cuteness that Zayn has. "Aw, why are you blushing?"

 

 

"M-ma-ay.. sh-h-he.. ah-g, uhhg," Zayn couldn't even produce a word, he groans and lean to Harry, hiding his red face on Harry's chest.

 

 

Harry's heartbeat changed it's paced, and he felt shivers and lovely feelings running around his body. He's linking the position he's currently in, Zayn so innocent like a baby, and Harry the jock protector of his baby.

 

 

Harry wrap his arms around Zayn kissed his head. "Let's go get ready, before May see's us like this." Harry teased.

 

 

Zayn nodded and followed Harry, with his hands still on Zayn's wrist. Not letting go.

 

 

When the reached Harry's room, they both stand in front of the bed and waiting for someone to start talking or do something.

 

 

"Ahm, stay here. I'm gonna get you a trunk," Harry said looking at Zayn. "Just trunks." Harry added with a teasing voice.

 

 

Zayn just rolled his eyes and scoffs at Harry. Harry let go of Zayn and went to his closet searching for some trunks.

 

 

Zayn already missed Harry's grip on him. He looks at Harry, but his eyes were looking for something better.

 

 

His eyes trailed them to Harry's sexy and muscled arms. The way his biceps would flex and his shoulders flexing when he would stretch up.

 

 

His eyes studies Harry's skin, which was really smooth, you could feel how smooth it was just by looking at it.

 

 

Harry slowly stood up, he found some trunks that would fit Zayn. He turns his heels around, he saw Zayn looking straightly at him.

 

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

 

Zayn snapped back to reality, he looks at Harry that was having a confused look.

 

 

"Uh-hm, nothing."

 

 

"Oh, okay. Ahm here wear this." Harry handed him his trunks.

 

 

"Ahm, thanks."

 

 

Harry was looking at Zayn, knowing nothing on whats next to do. But he's cool with just watching Zayn, after all Zayn was a beautiful boy.

 

 

Both them were lost at their gazes, one was mesmerize by the beauty of the person in front of him possesses, while the other was quite nervous not knowing what to do and slightly fighting the urge to relive what happen last night.

 

 

Harry started to walk closer and slowly leans closer to Zayn's face, their face were only a few inches away now and Harry has hands around Zayn pulling his body to him.

 

 

Zayn could already feel Harry's breath hitting on his face, his eyes never leaving Harry's eyes. While Harry's eyes were everywhere at Zayn's face, they would roam around.

 

 

Harry slowly leans closer, with his eyes close, until there were no longer space. But, Zayn pulls away.

 

 

"I, uhm.-" Zayn started, pulling away from Harry's arms. "I gotta change."

 

 

Harry, he was slightly disappointed but he respect Zayn. He remove his hands around Zayn, but his head and were looking down at his feet. He released a disappointed sigh.

 

 

Zayn noticed it which made him feel guilty. He was about to do something, but he decided to just leave and change into the trunks his holding.

 

 

"I-i'm sorry." He said before leaving the room.

 

 

Zayn walked out of the room, feeling guilty. He likes to kiss Harry but it's his thoughts from negativity makes him want to not to kiss Harry. He just feels that it's not right.

 

 

He walk down the stairs and went to the bathroom that was near the kitchen.

 

 

He closed the door and placed the trunks on the side as looks at himself at the mirror, he was slightly shaking. He open the faucet and rinse some water on his face.

 

 

He tried to relax himself first before changing his attire, and setting the thoughts aside to have some fun. With May and _Harry_.

 

 

-

 

Zayn and May had been at the pool for about fifteen minutes now, well only May was on the pool and him watching her swim and play.

 

 

Harry still hadn't come down and it worried Zayn and the guilt was getting stronger.

 

 

"Zayn, where's Daddy?" May asked, making Zayn avert his focus to her.

 

 

"Ahm, maybe-" Zayn was cut-off.

 

 

"Here _babe_." Harry's voice suddenly erupted, and Zayn couldn't be happier to hear him.

 

 

But when Zayn turn his head to look at Harry, he was wrong at being couldn't be happier, because when his eyes landed on Harry he immediately lost his mind.

 

 

When he saw Harry walking towards them, wearing only yellow trunks -very short trunks, he couldn't contain himself from biting his lower lip.

 

 

His eyes wanders from his trunks to his stomach, his very sexy stomach the light outline of his abs still visible and so were the tattoos. Soon, his eyes were on his chest and the butterfly tattoo.

 

 

He doesn't know what's happening, but he feels like the world just slowed down or stopped moving.

 

 

His eyes soon landed at Harry's face, but mainly on Harry's sweet puckered pink lips. He was smirking and Zayn could tell that Harry was enjoying Zayn checking him out.

 

 

Zayn was too out on his thoughts that he didn't know that Harry was already at his front, their faces just inches away and Harry was wearing his very famous smirk.

 

 

Harry kissed Zayn's cheeks and that made Zayn came back to reality, and when he knew that Harry kissed him his cheeks went red and he back away making him fall on to the pool.

 

 

Harry slightly giggles at Zayn's cute reaction, but when he saw Zayn fluttering like he was drowning, he immediately dive in and grab Zayn lifting him bridal style.

 

 

Zayn wrap his arms around Harry's neck and trying to find his normal breathing back, their eyes were lock and Harry really wanted to kiss Zayn now, but May was their and he doesn't want to confuse his kid.

 

 

"Dad, I know you want to kiss Zayn, so go just kiss him, don't worry about me, I'm totally fine." May suddenly said.

 

 

Making both boys turn to her and look at her, who was lying on her float with her shades on and head up the sky, just like perfect relaxation.

 

 

To say both were in shock was true, especially Zayn. But Harry he was having double emotions, shock and happiness.

 

 

"Besides I gotta go used the bathroom, so yeah enjoy the free time." May said while dropping out of her float and swims the edge and got out of the pool.

 

 

She turns her head and gave her daddy a cheeky smile and a wink before going to the bathroom.

 

 

When May was all gone, Zayn looked at Harry with a confused expression.

 

 

"I-i..wha-" Zayn was cut off when Harry pushed his lips onto him and push both of their bodies down the pool.

 

 

Zayn did not fight back, instead he kiss back and wrap his arms around Harry's neck tighter for more support.

 

 

He shifted his body away from Harry's arms and wrap his legs around Harry's muscular waist.

 

 

Harry was happy that Zayn kissed back and did not fight back and pull away. He kissed harder and placed his hands on Zayn's ass, grabbing a firm grip.

 

 

Soon, Harry pull them up so they could breath.

 

 

They both pulled away from their kiss but still wrap at each other, Zayn's leg around Harry and Harry's arms on Zayn's lower body to keep him up.

 

 

They rested their foreheads together and both smiled with their teeth showing. Both of the boys were so happy that Zayn just let what makes him happy flow.

 

 

Zayn missed Harry's lips that he push his lips back to Harry and Harry back away hitting his back at the edge of the pool.

 

 

They shared their lips, moans being release and pleasures being relive.

 

 

Harry would grind his body against Zayn just so that their clothed crotches would meet and create some pleasurable frictions.

 

 

When their crotches rub against each other, Zayn would moan and that let Harry opportunity to slide his tongue in.

 

 

Their tongue met but mostly Harry had the moves and the dominance, Zayn just followed Harry.

 

 

They know that there are problems and talks that will happen and that they should talk first, but both of them know that they needed this. So they let their body work and the pleasure taking over it.

 

 

Harry just needed to feel every bits of Zayn and Zayn wants Harry to love him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

**_[THE END]_ **

 

 

 

_-_

 

 

 

_jOKE :) this is so far from endind :) i'm just teasing :) i think lol :3_

 

 


End file.
